Longing
by Amethyst Crow
Summary: With Anakin away fighting, Padmé fantasizes he's with her.


**Title: Longing**

**Author: Amethyst Crow**

**Rating: M**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to the great Flannelled One. I just use these two rabbits for my own purpose. Rated "M" for Mature!

She missed her husband, terribly. She hadn't seen him in almost seven months…seven long months. The Clone Wars had kept her away from the man she loved and longed for. He was a Commander in charge of protecting the innocent and fighting the injustices of the galaxy. He was a Jedi Knight to heart. They wrote to each other almost every day, but it still didn't seem enough. She didn't want to remember him on a Holovid, only speaking to him through communication channels. She wanted him to hold her, touch her, and kiss her…

The last she heard from Anakin was almost a week ago. He had been ordered to help in a rescue mission on a tiny planet being ravaged by the War. He promised to write to her as soon as possible, bit Padmé feared for the worse. She knew he wasn't dead. She could feel the much in her soul. But she didn't know where he was or if he was even okay. Not even Obi-Wan knew where her husband was.

Padmé had to stop thinking dark thoughts. She sat down on Anakin's side of the bed and rubbed the wedding band on her finger with her thumb. She smiled at all the fond memories he left her with. Memories that she had to keep from going insane in all the madness the War was causing. Taking a look at the chrono, she turned off the light and slipped into bed.

…his mouth was desperate, eager for her to respond, she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Her need matched his own… His hands roamed her body, worshipping it, caressing it… he slowly pumped into her, driving her wild… her whimpers only made his gentle lovemaking all the more tender…

Padmé woke herself up with her own panting and moans. She was drenched in sweat and her sheets were in a mess. She had had an extremely vivid and erotic dream. Not that she minded. It was a distraction from her nightmares, her fears of losing Anakin.

Wanting to continue the euphoria it caused, she stripped off her nightgown and settled into the sheets. She ached for her husband, her body screamed that much. She had much pent-up sexual frustration and no outlet.

Padmé was hot for her missing husband's touch, but settled for her own. She moved her hands under the sheets, gracefully caressing her breasts. She tugged at her nipples, causing them to become erect. She circled each nipple with one hand, sending shivers throughout her body. The ache and the dampness between her thighs increased with each gentle caress. Her other hand journeyed down to her mound. She gasped when she lightly touched the soft, sensitive numb between her folds. She was surprised she could cause such an awaking in her body so quickly. She shyly opened her legs wider, pretending it was her husband all the while pleasuring her. She closed her eyes and buried her face into Anakin's pillow as she continued to stroke herself, whimpering and moaning…

He had been thinking of her non-stop day after day since he left her seven months ago. She was the only reason he kept going: to see her again. He had been separated from her for entirely to long. His journey consisted of thinking about all the ways he wanted to make love to her, pound into her, make her scream his name, beg him for more…

Anakin had just entered their room when he was flooded with the detailed images in her dream. He had slipped in during the night, unannounced, hoping to wake Padmé with the purpose of proving to her how exactly much he loved and missed her. He masked his entrance by using the Force. He didn't want her to even suspect he was home. The images were all centered on him and they sang through his Force sense and their bond. The sudden rush of arousal and lust had caused dizziness, making him grope the wall for support. He was still hidden in the shadows, when she woke up.

Anakin focused his attention on his wife. A look of confusion crossed his handsome features when he heard her tiny, erotic cries. He moved forward, but still hidden from her view to find the cause.

His mouth dropped open in surprise and wonder. He was watching his usually serene little wife do his duty. Her bold and surprising actions added fuel to the already burning fire of his desire. He held back his groan when all the blood in his body rushed to his erection. Instead of interrupting her, he stood and watched, his gaze turning darker and darker with each moan. She apparently missed him as much as he missed her.

He watched her slip a slender finger into herself, then another. He heard her gasp and whisper his name. He had no doubt she was fantasizing about him, but hearing his name made him grin. His chest suddenly felt tight. She had increased her pace and was biting her lower lip, trying not to cry out. He could feel her slow orgasm building through their strong bond. She was almost to that point. He heard her whisper his name again and arch her back as she pushed her fingers deeper inside.

Anakin thought he was going to explode right there in his pants when he heard her giggle when she finally came. He gritted his teeth and questioned why hell he was just standing there watching Padmé masturbate when he could be…

Grinning with naughty intentions, Anakin quietly and quickly stripped off his clothes. He crept closer to the bed, his wife still unaware of his presence in her mind. He thanked for Force for the "cloaking" ability it gave him. Her eyes were shut tight, so she was unable to see the predator stalking her…

Padmé was thrilled that she was able to satisfy herself, but also sad that Anakin wasn't here to do it himself. She felt the tears gather in her eyes as she dropped her hands to the sheet. She started to cry as she thought about her husband…

Anakin felt the quick change in her emotions, but he didn't give her much time to dwell on them. He reached the edge of the bed and kneeled before Padmé. He quit cloaking his presence a split second before he roughly grabbed her mound and claimed the spot her fingers just left.

Padmé half screamed his name in absolute joy and half screamed his name in angry surprise. She didn't have time to prepare herself for the entry of his tongue. Or the fact that he was even home! Why hadn't she known he was there? And…how long had he been there? Had he seen…She tried to open her mouth to say something, anything to him, but all that led to were incomprehensible words.

Anakin almost thought her back was going to snap if she arched her back anymore. He used his hand to gently massage her buttocks, while he used his tongue to drive her wild. He heard her gasping and taking deep breaths. She was alternating between clutching at the sheets, making her hands white, and gripping his hair.

Anakin ignored her frantic tugs and continued to eat out his wife. She just tasted so damn good. He missed her sweet smell, her taste, and her juices… He played with her nub with his tongue, using the tip to tease the tiny slit on the end.

She was writhing uncontrollably and crying now, but in blissful joy. She was begging him to stop and not stop at the same time. She felt her second orgasm hit hard and she cried out his name.

Anakin finally decided to stop torturing his poor lovesick wife when she whimpered "please" and started sobbing. Anakin stood up at the edge of the bed and pulled her legs to him, while crawling onto the bed. He knelt before her and brought her knees up to her chest. He cupped her breasts and waited.

Padmé opened her eyes, just to make sure she hadn't fallen back asleep and was dreaming. She looked up and her husband. The loving and gentle expression on his face made her smile.

Anakin simply whispered his devotion of love and slowly entered her. The position he put her in made it all the more erotic. She felt so tight and when he had finally planted himself inside of her, he groaned.

Padmé whimpered and raised her hips to take all of him in. He started to move, ever so slowly. He methodically left her and then quickly slammed back into her, raising her hips at an intended angle. He dropped his head down and closed his eyes.

He was driving her to the brink of insanity. He had specifically targeted her sweet spot and was hitting it with each thrust. She was having tiny little orgasms because of it. He was also fondling her breasts and nuzzling her neck. She tried to distract herself from the intense pleasure by kissing him, but he wouldn't allow it. He kept avoiding her mouth by placing tiny kisses on her brow, her nose, her chin… He wanted her to forgive him for being away from her for so long.

She was unable to hold back her screams and moans. She raised her hands and clawed at his back, fisting her hands and pounding at his shoulders as he increased his pace.

Anakin groaned in pain, sweat beading on his body. He grabbed Padmé's hands, lacing his fingers in hers. He lifted them above her head, preventing her from drawing any more blood. He continued to pound into her, faster and faster, making her scream with each hard, determined thrust.

He thought he was going to deaf for the rest of his life with is wife's final scream. That, or she was going have a sore throat for eternity. His own roar was powerful enough to shake the windows in the room when he came. He shuddered and unfolded Padmé's legs, raising them into the air and pushing himself deeper into her, letting his seed pour into her. Spent, he moaned and dropped his head into her shoulder and into her damp hair.

Padmé was still gasping for air when he mumbled into her shoulder that he had been watching her earlier, almost embarrassed. All she was able to do was smile. She didn't think she could form words at the moment. He had made love to her with such longing and passion…it was amazing.

Anakin lifted his head; afraid he had unintentionally killed his wife in some way. Padmé was gazing up at him with a brilliant, nymph-like smile on her face and unshed tears in her eyes. Anakin let out a sigh of release and claimed her mouth in several long, loving and deep kisses.

He knew she had fallen asleep when she stopped responding to his kisses. Anakin smiled and pushed the damp strands of hair off her face. He rolled to his side, grabbing her around the waist and spooning her against him.

Anakin held her tight, as if promising never to leave her again. He fell into a deep sleep moments later.

He was forced awake several times during the night by the little, innocent wiggles of her backside against his groin. She was driving him into madness, even in her sleep. He finally put a stop to it by making love to her again and again each time she woke him.


End file.
